castleville_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
One Player's Walkthrough
Castleville Legends doesn't really need a walkthrough. The game walks you through how to play. Zynga also provides some good guides on the blog. * Getting Started Guide * Quest Guide * and more I wanted to add the buildings and items that you get along the way. Plus a few helpful hints to get you started. Things start to change after level 10, and you should look elsewhere on the wiki to find out about the new features. * At level 5 you get the port where you can trade by sea. I offer some tips for the first few levels because you get the port too early to be really useful. * At level 6 you can trade Quick Spells with your facebook friends that play Castleville Legends. * At level 10 you get the embassy where you can chat and exchange with your alliance pals. My advice is to ignore it for a few more levels. * At level 12 or 13 you finally start to make enough money and goods to get the game going. This is where you should start thinking about Sea Trading and joining an alliance. * At level 15 you meet Glurb, the troll. You won't listen, but remember the old adage about not feeding trolls, and focus on what you need, not what the troll wants. * At level 20 you gain access to Liang the dragon merchant. Complete Liang's orders to get pearls, then exchange the pearls for new dragon heroes. Level 1 Your Kingdom Awaits! Are you ready to being your adventure? * Free Magnus, the Wizard * Build the Royal Castle * Build the Royal Vault. It has a capacity of 50 items, which you can expand later. * Open the treasure chest * Check out Myra's Forest Caravan * Water, Grow, and Sell 2 apples * This moves you to level 2 Level 2 Apple of Her Eye. Your first quest. * Harvest 3 apples & sell them to Myra * That should be enough to advance Level 3 * Expand your realm * Free Rafael * Get Rafael's House. It makes Axes. * Chop down a tree. * Build a Woodshop * Craft Arrows. Don't speed it up. Crowns are too valuable to waste like that. * Do the quests ** Sell those three apples to Myra. Make some more if you need them. ** Sell the arrows to Myra ** Get some axes from Rafael's house. Click/drag some coins to make the axes. * Click the Quest Log to collect your rewards. New Buildings * Woodshop New Items * Arrows Level 4 * Expand to the Ancient Watchtower * Send Rafael to the Ancient Watchtower. Wait it out. Save those crowns for extra buildings. * Sell the Forest Charm To Do * Check the quest log and do some of those quests. * Make and sell some apples & applesauce to raise coins and earn XP * Send Rafael to the Ancient Watchtower to find a Forest Charm. * Build the Trail Kitchen * Click the Quest Log to collect your rewards. * Don't bother making arrows. You don't want to use up your trees. You should have 70 or 80 crowns. Spend 30 crowns to build a second Trail Kitchen. You'll want it later to feed the troll, and it's handy now. New Buildings * Trail Kitchen (Build a second Trail Kitchen using crowns) New Items * Plain Torch * Applesauce Level 5 * Build the Sea Trading port * Build the Oat Field. Then build a second Oat Field (when you get a chance) Quests * Look at the Sea Trading Offers * Make 3 Torches. If you run out of wood, make some more Axes at Rafael's house and chop down some trees. * Use the torches to send Rafael to the Ancient Watchtower * Make and sell apples & applesauce * Build the oat field * Harvest 6 oats * Make 2 apple oatmeal Sea Trading * At low levels, there are two important things to note about Sea Trading ** You get no experience for selling at sea, so you;re better off selling everything to Myra to gain the XP. ** You can purchase items to complete a quest, and it will almost always count towards the quest. * Try not to buy anything because you'll probably be short money until level 12 or 13 * One exception is if you need more space you can pick up some Silver Vault Hinges to expland our Royal Vault once. If you're very lucky, you might even find the 2 Golden Vault Padlocks to do the second upgrade. To Do * Sell apples, applesauce * Once you oat field is built, start making apple oatmeal * Send Rafael to the Ancient Watchtower for more Forest Charms Don't go crazy like Saruman chopping down all the trees. Leave the pretty forest alone. A time will come when you'll regret tearing it down. Make torches to send Rafael to the Ancient Watchtower. Those Forest Charms earn good coin and XP. But skip the arrows unless a quest requires them. Better to make apples and applesauce. New Buildings * Oats (Build two of these for coins) New Items * Apple Oatmeal * Oats Level 6 * Build the Lumber Yard * Build the Cow Pasture * Keep doing those quests, and checking the log to collect rewards. Quick Spells * If you have facebook friends playing the game, you can now send and receive Quick Spells. Use them to complete items instantly. You should start focusing on making money in this level. You'll need it in level 7. To get to level 7 with a decent amount of cash... * Keep making & selling goods that are in demand at Myra's Forest Caravan. * I like to focus on apple oatmeal. It's slower, but you save up a lot of coins, which you'll soon need. * Save the oats for apple oatmeal, which sells for a good amount of coins. You can also feed the cows. Don't sell the oats unless you have a surplus or are running out of space in your Royal Vault. * Keep sending Rafael to the Ancient Watchtower for more Forest Charms, but don't burn the woods. Wait for the Lumber Yard to get those logs you need to make torches. * You can rush if you want, but you'll get stuck early in level 7. * And don't bother with Arrows. New Items * Ladder * Log * Milk New Buildings * Lumber Yard * Cow Pasture Level 7 * Expand to the Gateway of Luck. * Build a Dairy Barn * Wait for the quest to send Rafael and Magnus to the Gateway of Luck. * Save up money to build the Dairy Barn. Keep making & selling apples, applesauce, apple oatmeal, etc. * When you can't sell apples & applesauce any more, make apple oatmeal. * Try to save at least 4 milk, you'll use them once you raise the Dairy Barn. * Keep focusing on those quests, and get the rewards. I spent another 30 crowns here to build a second Dairy Barn. Trolls do like their cheese. New Buildings * Dairy Barn New Items * Golden Apple * Creamy Oatmeal * Cream Level 8 * Spin the River Maid's Wheel of Wishes * Build a Chicken Patch By now you should know how to make money and gain experience to advance. New Buildings * Chicken Patch New Items * Backwoods Scramble * Butter * Cheese * Eggs Level 9 * Free Yvette ** Wait until you get the quest to free Yvette, then expand across the water and free her. ** Do not touch the Opals yet. ** After you free Yvette, wait for both Rafael's quest and Yvette's quest. Both of these quests ask you to get 2 Opals and then use them. Between them they need 3 Opals, so choose one to do first. Either way, you'll end up waiting 4 hours for another set of Opals. ** If you don't wait, and you use the Opals before getting these quests, you'll end up waiting for another set, for a total of 8 hours. ** If you have a few quick spells, you can just make the second set of Opals right away. It only takes an hour to build the Jeweler. ** Since you haven't built the Jeweler, you may as well do Rafael's quest first and make the Opal-Studded Cup. * Build the Jeweler * You can expand to Myra's Wilderness Fair where you can sell those Opal Bracelets. Or you can wait until level 10. New Buildings * Jeweler New Items * Cheese Omelette * Opal Bracelet * Opal-Studded Cup Level 10 From here on, you know how to play. Only the highlights will be covers. * Expand to Myra's Wilderness Fair (if you haven't already) * Expand to the Royal Embassy * Build the Royal Embassy * Send your knight to a place of legend * Join an alliance, if you like New Buildings * Blueberry Patch New Items * Blueberry * Golden Opal Necklace * Oatberry Bar Level 11 * Expand to the Well of Wishes * Build the Carrot Patch New Buildings * Carrot Patch New Items * Carrot * Carrot Oat Bar * Carrot Soup * Carrot & Blueberry Salad * Golden Carrot * Lucky Carrot Necklace * Opal Stardust Ring * Stardust Lantern Level 12 * Build the Sheep Pasture * Build the Tailor New Buildings * Sheep Pasture * Tailor New Items * Wool * Golden Forest Charm Necklace * Plain Gloves * Opal Button Pouch Level 13 * Unlock the Dragon Ruin * You started the game with 2 Apple Trees, so there's no need to build more New Buildings * Apple Tree New Items * Opal Dragon Horn Ring Level 14 New Buildings * Bakery New Items Level 15 * Unlock Glurb, the Cave Troll New Buildings * Wild Bee Hive New Items * Honey Category:Game play